The Secret Behind Mione
by SlytherinMalfoyPureblood
Summary: After running away 17 years ago, Hermione returns to the Wizarding World looking for her son and daughter. She decides that the best way to do that was by working in Hogwarts. So she starts working as a maid. But what happens when her children won't even talk to her repectfully?What will she do when she finds out that one of them is in danger?


The Secret Behind Mione

Summary: When Hermione returns to the Wizarding World 17 years later after she left, there's only one reason behind it: To find her son and daughter. Seventeen years ago, she escaped the Wizarding World after the Death Eaters took her baby twins away. But she promised herself that one day she will return for them.

Chapter 1

Hermione POV

I smiled as I looked at the huge castle in front of me. It had been ages since I had last been here. It felt so good to finally be back. I entered the castle and headed to the Headmistress's office were I was going to be told everything about my new job as a maid. You might be wondering why would Hogwarts have maids when they can use house elfs? Well, the ministry of magic made a law which states that using and torturing house elfs is against the law and high fines would be given to those who go against the law. When I first found out about it, I was so happy for two reasons. One reason was because house elfs were finally given rights. The second reason was a lot more personal, I could already get a way to enter Hogwarts and get near my children.

I smiled while thinking about them. Seventeen years ago they were taken away from me right after giving birth to them. I never got to hold them. I would never leaved them, but I had to.

I was so loss in my thoughts that I didn't hear when the Headmistress said to come in.

"Come in!" She repeated again. Finally I pulled myself away from my thoughts and entered ther Headmistress's office.

"Good afternoon!" I said as I took a seat in front of .er

"You are one hour late, Miss Granger!" I heard a voice behind me. It was then that I realized that there was another person in the room.

"Sorry, but you it's a long way here." I said sitting up straighter and holding my head up.

"Miss Granger this is , she is the Head Maid and she makes sure that every single maid does her job well done." The Headmistress said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Ok, I understand." I said faking a smile.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts!" The Headmistress said as she dismissed me from her office and Mrs. Watson walked me to my room.

"These is going to be your room. You are going to share it with Miss Smith. Anyways, you are going to take care of cleaning the Seventh Year's girl's dormitories of Slytherin on Tuesday and Thursdays. On Mondays you are going to clean all the bathrooms in the entire Seventh Year tower. On Wednesdays you are going to clean the Seventh Year's boy's dormitories for both Slytherin and Gryffindor. And on Fridays you are going to clean the entire library. On Saturdays you clean the First Years Gryffindor's dormitories. On Sundays you have half a day free, but the other half you are going to clean Head Boy and Girl rooms. I expect you to start your job at exactly 5:30 in the morning. So you are going to have to wake up earlier if you want to eat breakfast. You only have lunch break at 2:00. And you maids eat in the kitchen and not in the Great Hall. Your job has to be done at 8:30 the most, and if it's not done, you will be given more work. You can eat leftovers for dinner after that hour. You are dissmised now, and you better sleep early. I will not accept anyone to start working tardy." She said before living. How was I suppose to do all of that? But then I remembered the reason I even was here and I stopped complaining. I have to find out who my children are and then find a way in which they are the ones who realize I'm their mother since when they took them away from me I had to make an unbreakeable vow. They promised that they wouldn't kill my babies, but I had to promise that I wouldn't tell them that I was their mother so that Draco ould get married to Astoria. He never even found out that I was pregnant since Lucius found out about it first and he and the Death Eaters captured me. Astoria faked a pregnancy so that Draco would marry her, but I couldn't do anything about it. She then took my babies away, so that Draco wouldn't find out about it. I had to do it, or else they would kill the babies and also kill me.

They said that I couldn't tell them I was mother, but they can find out for themselves all I have to do is give them clues and find a spell to help me without breaking the vow.

So all I have to do now is find out what there names are and in which house they are in.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by someone entering the room and I started wiping the tears that I hadn't realize were falling down my face.  
"Hi!" Said the voice of a young woman standing in front of me. She had long straight brown hair and big green eyes. She looked as if she was around her late 20's or early 30's.

"Hey, you must be Miss Smith." I said smiling at her and wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Yeah, and you must be Miss Granger." She said with a big smile.

"Yes, but you can call me Mione." I said.

Well Mione, you can call me Julie." She said.

"Well, I'm gonna go look around the castle, Julie." I said as I exited the room.

"Well, bye Mione!" Julie said as I was leaving.

I was walking to the one place I wanted to see so badly, the library. I wanted to be there after so many years of not been there.

As I was walking to the library , I bumped into someone. And the both of us felt to the floor.

"Watch out, you piece of filth! Don't you realize that this robes are very expensive!" Said a male voice. I looked up to see big grey/blue eyes starting down at me with anger. It was as if I was seen Draco Malfoy. The guy had the same exact hair and eyes, and he was even very tall.

"Draco?" I asked smiling and starting into his eyes...

AN: I hope you guys like it.


End file.
